1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector having different pin lengths.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is usually used as the interface for transmitting digital signals, and as to some commonly used peripheral devices, such as earphones and speakers, to improve audio quality and simplify design, independent connectors are generally used for transmitting data and for differentiating the peripheral devices. However, as to those hand-held devices whose designs are going towards being light, thin, short, compact and small, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, GPS devices, music players, and game machines, the cost and the volumes thereof may be increased if various connectors are to be disposed therein.
Generally, the pin lengths of a connector are the same, the angle of inserting the connector is different when the user habit and the working environment are different. Signal misjudgment may be caused if the pin connection sequence in the connector is not consistent, for example, if the pin for transmitting signal is connected before the ground pin, signal misjudgment will be caused due to a lack of ground voltage level.